This invention relates to advertising displays and, more particularly, to an improved portable dynamic display system for exhibiting advertising signs.
In the field of advertising, the use of eye catching signs is recognized as an effective way to convey information and to promote products. Typically, the advertising signs and display systems of the general nature to which the present invention relates are artistically created and placed in strategic locations within a store, supermarket or the like, as a point of sale display to be seen by as many persons as possible. The effectiveness of such advertising is increased by utilizing a dynamic display system, thereby to more readily attract attention.
Examples of dynamic display systems of the general type to which the present invention relates are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,513 and application Ser. No. 424,864 filed Dec. 14, 1973 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,919. In devices of these types, advertising signs are sequentially extracted from a magazine and moved in series along a path to an opposing magazine or returned to the same magazine for storage prior to re-display. The magazine is provided with a discharge station where the sign is engaged with drive means for travel along a display path track, and a receiving station where the sign is disengaged from the drive means. The signs not being displayed are stored in the magazines and means are provided therein to move the signs from the receiving station through the magazine and to the discharge station for recirculation. Although highly effective for the purpose, dynamic display systems incorporating magazines are bulky and require substantial reinforcement and permanent mounting. These devices can be disassembled and moved only with great difficulty.
The present invention represents an improvement over the magazine type dynamic display systems in that the device of the present invention is readily assembled and disassembled and easily transported from one location to another.